Code Lyoko E 115: It’s Alive!
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana has been weakened by Aelita's deletion, his attacks have been weakened. But it doesn't mean he has become any less vicious!


**Code Lyoko Episode 115: It's Alive! **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-114 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Jeremie and Sanne are studying data that the group has collected from a trip to Sector 5. What they find is amazing. "He lost so much power when he was attached for those few seconds while she was being deleted. I thought maybe he could still posses people but according to this he shouldn't be able to."

"The last powerful attack was focused on Lyoko which wouldn't need as much power. Yumi said she was freed from his grasp when he went to charge his hands. If we were to do a full out assault destroying him for good now it might work." The last attack had increased William's power but according to the data not enough.

"I don't know Sanne that puts you and the others at risk. If we got him to a Tower we could bring him here which would weaken him or trap him in the Tower so he couldn't attack again."

"Unless he is stupid enough to go in a Tower I doubt we will get lucky enough to do either." Sanne is working on Jeremie's lap top when her phone rings. "Jim, we're kind of busy, if you could call back later I'll talk." Sanne hears a screaming noise in the back round. "Jim, what was that?"

"Giant, Jello, monster." Jim was out of breath from running from it when he made it to the garden shed and hid inside. "Why didn't you send out an SOS Xana?"

"Jeremie, Jim says Xana is attacking."

"No he isn't, the Super Scan would have found something." Jeremie brings it up. "No, not again, damn it he booby trapped the data!" Xana had done this before and just like last time it worked. "Sanne call the others I'll try to make sure he doesn't get into the rest of the system." Jeremie didn't know why Xana would do it again but it did make sense. Xana knew it worked before and it would work again as it has. Giving him time to attack the others.

"We heard the noise Sanne, me and S.S. are trying to get it away from the school." Odd and S.S. are leading the Jello monster towards the woods.

"Ok, I'm calling the others, if you could get here without putting anyone in danger do it." Sanne hangs up and calls Samantha.

"I'm sorry Sanne but I'm in the middle of something, I'll get there as soon as I can." Samantha was in the middle of negotiating her biggest job yet. These people wanted to throw a huge end of vacation bash and wanted a DJ and some other 'entertainment'. She could get both and would make an easy thousand if she could convince them a sixteen year old girl had the mixing talents and knew where to get the drugs they wanted.

"You know this is more important then anything you're doing! Get here now!" Sanne hangs up in frustration. When the group was going to Sector 5 Samantha had said the same thing. Samantha had to realize that fighting Xana was more important then anything else since if they lost Xana would control the world.

"Hey, what's the emergency?" Ulrich was with Yumi in the park. After the last couple attacks from William they wanted to be together as much as possible even if it was just holding hands in the park.

"According to Jim it's a giant Jello monster."

"Seems kind of seventh year but alright we'll be there." Ulrich hangs up. "Xana possessed a piece of Jello."

"That does sound like something he'd do when we first started fighting him." Yumi and the others knew Xana was weaker then before but not this weak.

Odd and S.S. are running for the sewer entrance when the Jello monster stops chasing them. "Get back here!" They couldn't let the monster hurt anyone. "S.S. you go to the Factory I'll get slime boy." Odd and S.S. split going in different directions.

"Yumi run!" The Jello monster had spotted the two and was now going after them. "Yumi head for the dorms while I head for the Gym. He can't chase both of us." Yumi nods and runs for the dorms while Ulrich runs the other way only to find Ulrich was wrong. The monster splits in half and continues chasing both of them.

"Wait, if it can do that, S.S.!" Odd doubles back to where S.S. was headed hoping the Jello monster hadn't split a part off to go after her.

"Now where?" Ulrich had made it to the gym but the Jello monster was able to squeeze through the vents. "Didn't think this one through." Ulrich runs to the other side of the gym as the Jello monster makes it into the gym.

Odd makes it to the sewer entrance and doesn't find S.S. "Good she got away. If Ulrich and Yumi are busy fighting the Jello then they'll need me on Lyoko." Odd takes the cover off only to be attacked by a piece of the Jello monster. He fights it off and jumps down the sewer entrance landing on a piece of Jello. He slips and falls hitting his head. He stays conscious long enough to see S.S. stuck to the wall by a glob of Jello.

"Jim made it." Jeremie checked the cameras when his alarm went off. "Samantha's right behind him." Now they needed the others to get there. No way was he sending Sanne to Lyoko with only two warriors.

"I should have thought this through better." Yumi is running down the hallway of the second floor of the dorm building. The Jello monster is lurching after her. "I know…" She gets to the staircase at the other side of the building and jumps down. She lands on the stairs one flight down and jumps down the last of the stairs. The Jello monster breaks through the railing of the stairs case and falls down to the flight below. Yumi runs and hides in a closet hoping the monster hadn't seen her. The Jello monster lurches by the door continuing down the hall looking for its prey. Yumi waits a couple of minutes before opening the door and running for the stairs. She is going to take the basement entrance to the sewers saving her from the same fate as Odd and S.S.

"It's Yumi not the Jello monster." Jeremie was getting ready to send the others fast when he decided to check the cameras first. "I'll send her with the others then you Sanne."

"We're going without the others?"

"We don't have time to wait for them." Jeremie is bringing up the Transfer program when he gets a call on his phone. "Ulrich if you're not one minute away I can't wait."

"I'm on my way, I got the Jello freak stuck in the girls shower room." Ulrich had taken the sewer entrance but wasn't attacked. "Just give me five minutes."

"If you aren't here I'm sending the others." Jeremie starts a timer set to five minutes. He was serious since he didn't know if the monster was out to kill them or what and he couldn't get a hold of Odd or S.S.

Odd regains consciousness and finds he is stuck to the wall next to S.S. "S.S., wake up, come on." Odd struggles against the Jello. It moves, crawling up his face and covering his mouth. He struggles some more but can't break free or yell for help.

"Ulrich moves faster then he thinks." The count down still had two minutes to go when the alarm goes off letting Jeremie know Ulrich had made it. "I'll send the first three then send Ulrich and Sanne." Jim, Samantha, and Yumi step into the Scanners. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Jim, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the elevator takes Ulrich to the Scanner Room. "You ready Ulrich?"

"Yes Jeremie." The doors close and Ulrich and Sanne soon land on Lyoko. "Where's the Tower?"

"North, not as far as it was last time." They are in the Mountain Sector. "Just be careful since we all know what happened last time you were there."

"Odd's not here this time we should have no problem." The vehicles virtualize. "Jim wear your boots, Samantha on the Overboard, Yumi and Sanne on the Overwing, I'm on the Overbike." Ulrich gets on as the others get on their vehicles. "Let's move." They take off north hoping to be fast enough to stop the monster from getting anyone else.

"Odd, Odd!" S.S. wakes up to see Odd still struggling against the Jello monster. "Eat it! It's Jello, its edible!" S.S. takes a bite out of it. "Ew, ok it doesn't taste good but its edible!" The Jello moves up to her face to try and keep her quiet but she bites it and starts to eat it. Odd hears her and does the same hoping his bottomless stomach will be able to eat the Jello monster to death.

"Guys I might join you soon." The alarm had gone off and when Jeremie checked it he sees a mass of green blob moving off the bridge and falling into the floor of the Factory. "I don't think locking the elevator down will do the trick." Jeremie brings up the Transfer program and sets it to two minutes. He goes down to the Scanners and gets in the middle one and soon lands on Lyoko.

"Think maybe we should go back for him?" Sanne on the Overwing figured the more help the better since Odd and S.S. weren't with them.

"No." Ulrich makes the decision and keeps going.

"Hmm, good thing I added the powers to my profile, Super Sprint!" Jeremie takes off after the others hoping he can be of help and not a problem. He was the genius not the warrior.

"That was easy." Jim sees the Tower and nothing guarding it. "To easy, Sanne stay back."

"Go while we have the chance." Ulrich contradicts Jim.

"Ulrich this is to easy it's a trap." Jim flies in front of Ulrich to stop him.

"I agree, we aren't letting Sanne in there." Yumi is with Sanne on the Overwing. "Not until we know it's safe."

"No she gets in there now!" Ulrich pulls his sword out. "I'm the leader I give the orders."

"Ulrich calm down we just want to make sure its safe." Jim using his rocket boots flies close to Ulrich. "Better safe then sorry right?" Ulrich strikes Jim with his sword. Jim falls backwards and puts his hands up. "Sonic Boom!" Jim fires an energy wave at Ulrich but it is blocked.

"Stop it! Ulrich I know you're worried about Odd but we can't be fighting each other." Samantha flies up next to Ulrich on the Overboard. "I'm worried to but we have something a little more important to do." Ulrich turns towards her and attacks. She pulls her daggers out and blocks the sword.

"He's possessed, somehow he's possessed." Sanne whispers to Yumi. "Don't let him know we know. Get off the Overwing." Yumi jumps off. "Ulrich's right we need to wait."

"What? But we need to deactivate the Tower and if it's a trap it won't be." Jim flies over to Sanne.

"I know you worry about me Jim but I won't put the others at risk. The more time we waste the more time Xana has of completing his attack." She leans over to him and whispers. "Ulrich's been possessed, play along." Jim nods showing he understands.

"She's right Ulrich is the leader, Sanne should go." Jim flies down to the ground next to Yumi. "What do we do?"

"I think I know how he's possessed." Yumi is whispering to Jim. "The Jello monster, if it got inside of Ulrich then he would be possessed. I'm going to go in the Tower and see if it is a trap. Keep Ulrich distracted for about ten seconds." Yumi starts to walk to the Tower as Jim flies back up to Jim.

"Hey Ulrich I'm sorry how about we shake hands and forget about it?" Jim sticks his hand out.

"Yes, I think that would be best to remember I give the orders." Ulrich and Jim shake hands as the Tower explodes. "It worked I got rid of that bitch once and for all!" Ulrich swings his sword at Jim cutting him. Jim is tough enough that it doesn't send him to Earth.

"Sonic Boom!" He fires a shot but Ulrich blocks it. Samantha stabs Ulrich in the back with both daggers.

"Die!" Ulrich turns and swings his sword at Samantha but she jumps out of the way.

"Very clever, a Tower around a Tower." Sanne walks towards the Tower. "Yumi should be back on Earth with a mild headache." Sanne walks into the Tower and deactivates the Tower. "I think we can go back to Earth."

"What happened?" Jeremie arrives just in time for the fireworks to be over. "What happened to Ulrich?"

"He was possessed."

"Xana doesn't have that kind of power." Sanne walks out of the Tower when she hears Jeremie's voice.

"He doesn't if we follow the information we got from Sector 5. But seeing it was infected it may have been nothing more then lies."

"No, I know how. Ulrich must have been possessed by the Jello. If it got in him then that would do it right?" Yumi wonders if she should have seen something that would have tipped her off.

"Maybe, well, someone send me back so I can bring the rest of you back." Sanne walks over to Jeremie and forms an energy ball in her hand. She uses it on Jeremie sending him back.

"See you all soon." Sanne walks back into the Tower as the others are brought back to Earth.

In the Control Room they meet wondering what happened to Odd and S.S. Jeremie calls Odd. "Odd are you ok?"

"Fine, just fine." Odd and S.S. are walking towards the Factory. "We'll be there soon."

"We deactivated the Tower."

"We want to tell you something."

"So S.S. is there with you, well, I guess. We'll be waiting." Jeremie and Odd hang up. "Odd and S.S. are coming they want to tell us something."

"Oh boy you don't think those two have, canoodled, do you?" Jim knew that those two were 'together' but he figured they would be safe about it.

"I don't know and if they have done, _that,_ it will mean another warrior in about thirteen years." No one laughs at Samantha's joke. "Come on when Odd tells a bad joke you all laugh."

"I don't want to be fighting thirteen years from now. I'm sure none of us want to be." Jeremie wanted this fight to end. He had lost his love to the fight and his health wasn't much better. Sitting in front of the Super Computer control panel all the time wasn't building any muscle.

"I probably wouldn't be able to since that would be a lot of time on Lyoko. I was already on my last month when Jeremie brought me to Earth." She was able to go to Lyoko to deactivate Towers but that was very little time.

"Hey, alarm, they're here." Jeremie brings up the camera and the group sees Odd and S.S. They wait for them to get on the elevator and come down. "So what is it?"

"Die!" Odd immediately attacks the closest person, Yumi. S.S. jumps on top of Samantha and attacks her.

"Stop it S.S.!" Samantha struggles with S.S. who uses her fingernails like claws. Jim grabs S.S. and lifts her off of Samantha only to be attacked by S.S. Ulrich knocks Odd off of Yumi and wrestles with him. He struggles then pins Odd to the floor. "Hey, guys I think Odd ate the Jello monster." Ulrich sees pieces of Jello on Odd's mouth and his shirt is slimy. "Man he got it on my pants."

"That might be it." Jeremie hadn't left his chair. He knew there was no reason to try and help he couldn't do anything. "That much of the possessed Jello, it could, that's dangerous." Jeremie talks to himself as he looks at data. "Get them to the Scanners so I can scan them. That should remove the Jello." Jim struggles with Samantha as Ulrich and Yumi get Odd onto the elevator. The elevator goes down to the Scanner Room. Jim shoves S.S. into a Scanner as Ulrich gets Odd into another one.

"Send them Jeremie!" Odd struggles against Ulrich scratching him and hitting him. When the Scanner doors start to close Ulrich and Jim pull away at the last second to make sure the possessed couldn't escape. A few seconds later the doors open and both teens fall out of the Scanners.

"Uh, what happened?" S.S. stands up. "My shirt, ew, that stuff better come out."

"I feel sick." Odd holds his stomach. "S.S. that stuff was disgusting."

"Yeah but it probably worked." S.S. looks at the others. "Stupid Jello monster, we ate so much it couldn't keep us up against the wall.

"You ate it? No wonder the possession was strong enough to last after the Tower was deactivated." Sanne laughs. "Odd brilliant idea but it didn't work."

"It wasn't my idea it was S.S.'s idea." Odd sits on the ground looking sick. "I need to throw up." He lies on his side when the room starts to spin. "To much, I ate too much." Everyone laughs. "Shut up." Odd knows they are laughing at him saying he ate too much. He was a walking stomach but this walking stomach had too much.

**A/N If you missed the joke, commercials for Jello were J-E-L-L-O, Its Alive!**


End file.
